


Don't Play With Your Food

by Hannibalsimago, purplesocrates



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #ReleaseTheCrackin, Anal Sex, Bottom Hannibal, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mention of Dogs, Minor Character Death, Playful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/pseuds/Hannibalsimago, https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: Hannibal gets an idea.  Will gets another.  Then this happens.Written for Hannibal Cre-Ate-Tive’s #ReleaseTheCrackin event





	Don't Play With Your Food

It was Hannibal’s idea but he was encouraged by the look of awestruck arousal that had come across Will’s face when he mentioned it.  Hesitating only a moment, Will nodded frantically agreeing as if he was worried Hannibal would change his mind.  Hannibal had given him specific instructions which Will had only heard through the haze of desire that had started to fog his brain the moment Hannibal had started talking about it.  Will went the very next morning to buy the item and other things they would need.  Will even bought a couple of different ones thinking Hannibal might like a choice.

 

Later that afternoon, Will spent quite a bit of time creating a romantic scene even going so far as setting out the organic lavender-rosemary beeswax candles for mood lighting. They had decided on the dining room as it seemed an appropriate venue.  Will had draped a few layers of blankets on the table and the covered it with the really expensive silk sheets the ones Hannibal liked to use for special occasions such as this.  If he was honest, Will enjoyed the contrast of the blue against Hannibal’s skin and he knew Hannibal would appreciate the sensuousness of the fabric against his naked body.He also placed some pillows at one end of the table to ensure comfort.  He made sure that the room temperature was warm and even thought to have a cd of Bach’s Goldberg Variations (for harpsichord only) playing in the background to relax Hannibal knowing how much he appreciated the instrument.

 

Hannibal was waiting in the dining room wearing his fluffy, soft robe standing patiently enjoying the scene Will had set up for him.  Will entered carrying one of Hannibal’s largest serving trays, the one with the covered lid. Hannibal’s raised eyebrows spoke volumes when he saw the tray.  

 

“Is that really necessary, Will?”

 

“I thought it would add to the suspense and drama, you love a spectacle.  Would you like to choose which one I use?”  Will spoke with a glint in his eye.

 

“No, I will leave that entirely up to you.  I would like the experience to have an air of mystery to it.”  

 

“My choice it is then.” Will grinned and placed the tray down on the sideboard.

 

Hannibal smiled slyly “how do you want me?”

 

‘If you would lie back on the table?”  Will helped Hannibal out of his slippers placing them beneath the chair. Hannibal then climbed up onto the table and laid down. “Is the room warm enough? Are you comfortable?” Will asked and Hannibal nodded.  “I’m going to blindfold you now. Please tell me at any time if you become cold or if there is any pain or discomfort. What is your safeword?”

 

“Ratatouille”

 

Will languidly kissed Hannibal, savoring the slight hitch in Hannibal’s breath as he pushed aside the robe to reveal Hannibal’s chest running his fingers over a nipple and pinching it slightly.  The resulting arching of Hannibal’s back made Will moan.  Breaking the kiss, Will pushed aside the robe from Hannibal’s legs softly brushing his fingertips on warm skin.  Hannibal hummed under the touch.  Eventually Will found his way to the tie of the robe and with one swift motion he undid the knot allowing the robe to be pushed aside completely, revealing Hannibal’s naked body.  

Hannibal’s senses were heightened by having his vision restricted.  He could smell the beeswax candles and enjoyed focusing on Will’s voice in counterpoint to the music.  Will was touching him as if he were gently and lovingly playing the harpsichord on Hannibal’s skin.  Hannibal could not help but make contented relaxed noises as Will continued to stroke him.  Will helped Hannibal out of the robe, then placed it on a chair.

 

“You are so beautiful Hannibal. I could look at you for hours and never get tired of it,” Will said looking at Hannibal’s body laid out on the dining room table for him like a feast.  Will continued to caress and stroke as much of Hannibal’s skin as he could reach.  He  watched as a steady rosy flush spread across Hannibal’s face, neck, ears and upper chest. Enjoying listening to the small, responsive noises Hannibal could not repress, as he continued to explore Hannibal’s body.   Every sigh and moan heightened the sensuousness of the experience for the both of them.

 

By this time, Hannibal was moaning languidly. “More. I can take more, Will”.

 

“I know you can, Doctor Lecter.”  Hannibal hummed at the use of the term Doctor and Will smiled. “You are doing so well. Are you cold? Thirsty?” Hannibal shook his head no. Will had reached Hannibal’s hips and spent quite a lot of time stroking and touching his upper thighs avoiding Hannibal’s increasingly insistent excitement.  Will then focused a joyous amount of time preparing Hannibal who was now wide open and elegantly wriggling under Will’s expert fingers.  

 

“Are you ready?” Will asked rather unsure if he, himself was, but they had to bite the bullet at some point.  All though part of Will thought he could do this all night.

 

Hannibal breathed “yes, I am.”

 

Will started to insert his selection, sliding the greased surface just at Hannibal’s puckered entrance. Hannibal couldn’t help wriggling a bit by this point. Will calmed him by placing a hand on his hip and holding him still.  He eased the object in more and more.  The burn was incredible.  Hannibal winced slightly at the intrusion causing Will to stop moving the object all together and make a soothing noise, stroking Hannibal’s hip once more.

 

“I can’t Will. I just can’t,” Hannibal panted.  

 

“If I kiss you, will it help?,” suggested Will.

 

Hannibal hummed in agreement. Will started to deeply kiss Hannibal, his tongue darting everywhere in his mouth, stroking up against his upper palate, running his tongue over his deliciously pointed fangs and sucking ferociously on his tongue. Will then started to focus his attention on Hannibal’s tongue, easing the object further inside at the same time. The burn still there but not so intense.

 

Suddenly, several things happened at once.  Will was practically tongue-fucking Hannibal’s mouth.  Hannibal’s sphincter spasmed inward and his internal muscles clenched and sucked the item from Will’s grasp, moving it far up inside Hannibal’s body. Hannibal jerked and writhed on the table giving an almighty shriek as the object abruptly shifted deep inside as his body continued to spasm.

 

“Will!  What are you doing? I don’t think it’s supposed to be like this!  Ratatouille! AH, Ratatouille!”  Hannibal’s ripped the blindfold off to see what exactly Will was doing.

 

Will was shocked and immediately scared.  The romantic evening had just taken a detour down a very dark lane.

 

Hannibal was practically sobbing now. “Will! Didn’t you hear me? I gave my safeword! Please!”

 

Will frantically tried to retrieve the item with his fingers, prodding and stretching but that only made it move farther inward due to shape and the oil and Hannibal’s superb musculature. “Hannibal I need you to bear down and push! I’m unable to reach it!”

 

Groaning, swearing and crying, Hannibal uselessly complied. It was wedged fast.

 

Shuddering, Hannibal’s voice turned glacial. “Will, did you-” he panted trying to regain some composure,”- hear any of my instructions last night?”

 

“Of course! You said to choose something similar in shape, with some heft and firmness and to use lots and lots of lube.”  Will rattled off the directions trying to sooth his lover.

 

“Do you remember, oh shit-STOP” as something shifted inside in response to Will’s caressing Hannibal’s abdomen,”- that I told you that you would have to carve-” more frantic panting, “-the end of it so that it would  prevent this from happening?”

 

Will’s face went pale and his eyes got even larger as he processed the information. “FUCK, oh, fucking hell! I was so excited to be doing this. I missed that part.”

 

Hannibal torturously groaned and huffed. “I KNEW I should have made you repeat the instructions back to me. Is there no way you can reach it?”

 

“Can we use something to grab the end?”

 

“NO” Hannibal nearly shrieked and Will’s eyes closed and he cringed. Their romantic evening was ruined and Hannibal was in pain, both of their erections long gone. The only focus now was Hannibal’s health and safety. Any remorse Will had must be set aside until Hannibal was safe.

 

Will whispered “Hannibal, I’m so sorry! I have to take you to the ER. We have to go to John Hopkins right now.”  

 

“NO, not Hopkins!”

 

“YES, it’s the closest. You don’t get to choose this!”

 

Hannibal sobbed quietly as Will rolled him gently onto his side, any movement making the internal object shift and turn.  “Oh Dievas, tai kankinimas.”  Hannibal grunted in his native language, usually a sign of pleasure but in this case Will was painfully aware it was most certainly not.  Will assisted his lover to move to the end of the table. This resulted in an even longer litany of swearing, panting and frantic cries of “STOP!” as Will maneuvered his lover’s legs over the edge of the table and swung Hannibal’s legs over the side.

 

“Just sit there for a minute. I have to blow out the candles.” Will raced around the room extinguishing all the dancing lights and shutting off the Bach.  Hannibal sat whimpering and panting on the edge of the table, hunched over.

 

Will grabbed the robe and slippers Hannibal had on earlier.  He put the slippers on Hannibal’s shivering feet, stroking and gentling his shins as he did so, kissing Hannibal’s ankles, trying to indicate his sorrow over this situation by the gesture. Hannibal managed to touch the top of Will’s head with his right hand, just grazing Will’s curls and yanked unconsciously as something shifted inside in response to a large exhale when Will kissed Hannibal’s knee.  

 

Will winced at the brief pain; it was nothing compared to Hannibal’s right now. “Can you stand upright?” Hannibal groaned at the prospect and said “No...impossible” as the thought made his insides clench, causing another flash of pain.

 

Much cursing, shuddering and an oath of “I should shave Winston for this!” filled the dining room as Will managed to get Hannibal to stand from the table. His posture, once so straight and elegant as a dancer’s was now humiliating to see;  bent over, awkward and contorted, his face grimacing in pain and indignation.

 

“Can you straighten up anymore?”  Will asked his voice as soft as he could make it.

 

“Will, I am as upright as I can be! If I stand up any more, something will rupture and you will have a bigger problem to deal with!”  Will knew that Hannibal’s yelling was just his anxiety briefly surfacing as he struggled to deal with the mounting discomfort seizing his body.  His composure slipping a sign of how much pain he was in.

 

Hunched over at a forty five degree angle, Hannibal tried to clench his insides and prevent any more internal shifting as he navigated his first few steps.  He stopped, hissing and panting in agony as the pain intensified.

 

Concerned over the length of time which had already passed to get them to this point and knowing how much further they had to navigate to even get his hurt partner outside and into the Bentley, Will was forced to say; “Hannibal, I need to get the wheelchair!” knowing Hannibal kept one for their extra curricular activities.

 

“No no no no no!”  Hannibal shouted, accent much stronger now as he began to realise the indignity was only just beginning.  He did not want to be wheeled around in the same chair they used to transport their food.

 

“YES, no arguments!  Here, grab the table and just stand there. Don’t move!  It’s just down the hall.   I haven’t had a chance to put it downstairs yet. This won’t take long!” as Will darted out of the room, running down the hallway to retrieve the dreaded contraption.

 

Hannibal knew it was a necessary evil at this point and the thought of the many future escalating humiliations he had in store for him this evening just made this one the first in a long line.  He groaned, not just from the pain he was in, but at the knowledge of the fact that if he wanted to emerge from this episode without any significant internal trauma, he would have to submit to the litany of coming embarrassments.  

 

Hearing the sound of wheels, Hannibal glanced up as Will rolled it into the room, and positioned it behind Hannibal’s knees, locking it in place.  Hissing in pain, Hannibal slowly lowered himself into the chair with Will guiding and coaxing every slow and measured movement. Once settled Hannibal moaned as Will lowered the footrests and placed his lover’s feet securely on them. “I’m going to get a flannel blanket to wrap you in. It’s chilly out there and you are already shaking..”

 

“At this point,Will, the cold is the least of our worries!”  Hannibal sniped and Will winced.

 

Overriding any objections, Will went to the linen cupboard to retrieve the blanket. “Think of it like me giving you a hug,” Will said as he tucked it around Hannibal’s lower legs and abdomen.

 

Even with his complaints, Hannibal was grateful for both the wheelchair and the added warmth of the blanket, he was starting to shiver with more intensity now. “Will, for the love of god please hurry!”  

 

“I am, Hannibal!”   Will tried not to sound irritated as he pushed Hannibal down the hallway.

 

Before they left the house, Hannibal gave Will two orders. “Grab the emergency cash and one of my aliases, the Josif Lonescu driver’s license please.” Will complied and knew better than to object at the moment although he was puzzled by the request.

 

Will adjusted the passenger seat of the Bentley as far back as it would go to give Hannibal room and also to make it slightly easier to transfer Hannibal to the seat. Appreciating for once Hannibal’s expensive taste as it allowed Hannibal to be as comfortable as he was likely to be while being transported in his current predicament.   Will just about managed to lift Hannibal across to the seat from the wheelchair with no incident, however it didn’t stop Hannibal from uttering more curses and vows of taking the clippers to more of Will’s dogs.

 

Both of them were grateful that the ride to John Hopkins Emergency Room was uneventful. Pulling up to the ER entry, Will asked the orderly for a wheelchair and assistance as Will got out of the car, gave the keys to the valet and rushed to help Hannibal out of the car. The orderly reached Hannibal first.

 

“Can you stand upright sir?”

 

“NO! I BLOODY WELL CAN’T!” Hannibal roared.

 

“No problem! Let’s get you in an examining roo-” said the orderly.

 

It was a sign of how much pain Hannibal was that he interrupted the man, “Who is on call?”

 

“What?” said the orderly as he maneuvered Hannibal into the wheelchair.

 

“On call. Who is on call?” Hannibal hissed and then took a deep breath attempting to restore his calm. “This is quite unlike me. I do apologize for my earlier rudeness. I’m in agony.”

 

“I understand. No need to apologize.  Dr. Lydegate is on call tonight.” At this, Hannibal groaned almost as loud as he did when he was penetrated. At the sound, the orderly pushed the wheelchair much faster as the threesome headed into the ER.

 

Hannibal was immediately rushed into an examining room which only confirmed how serious the situation was. A small cluster of nurses and aides rushed in to transfer Hannibal from the wheelchair to the examining table amid much cursing and groaning from Hannibal.

 

One aide stepped aside and asked Will about insurance and registration information. “We have to do this now?” questioned Will.

 

“Yes, sir. Hospital regulations. We have to know whom to bill,” was the reply. Will gave the requested information from the ID as he watched a nurse practitioner carefully exchange the flannel blanket for a hospital issued blanket. He handed the blanket to Will and proceeded to undo the ties on the robe. “We need to get you out of this and into an examining gown. Your friend can hold onto this for you. It will be fine.” Will watched as the nurse raised the angle of the examining table to forty five degrees to take pressure off of Hannibal’s back.

 

Once Hannibal was changed into the examining gown and covered by the blanket, the nurse practitioner eased Hannibal against the raised back of the examining table. Hannibal started to shake. One of the nurses immediately ran to get the attending physician. Another brought a heavier blanket and laid it over the shivering man.

 

The nurse practitioner started to speak. “My name is Kwasi Aman and I need to ask you some questions, Mr. Lonescu.  I’m sorry if any of them seem intrusive or insensitive but be assured we need this information in order to treat you. Now, I need you to tell me exactly what the problem is?”  

 

Hannibal grimaced knowing it was probably painfully obvious to Kwasi what was wrong but knowing he would have to say it anyway. “I have an object stuck... inside of me, in my anus.”

 

“I see, “ Kwasi said unfazed he had seen this before, a credit to his profession that not even a smirk passed his lips, “could you explain what was inserted and why.”

 

“I think the ‘why’ is fairly self explanatory”  muttered Will.

 

The look Hannibal gave Kwasi would have sent chills down anyone’s back.  Eventually he said  “My partner and I were engaging in experimental sex play with an object.”  

 

“Can you be more specific?”

 

Hannibal’s returning look was deadly as he whispered, “no, I cannot.”

 

Kwasi asked, “why? I don’t understand-”

 

Will spoke up and stepped forward. “Mr. Aman, He was blindfolded during this. Mr. Lonescu could not see what I was doing. We discussed the topic of activity before but I was actually the one who made the final decision.”

 

“I see. But I still need to know exactly what was inserted.”

 

“A vegetable.”

 

“I’m sorry sir. I am not going to be playing twenty questions with you. I specifically need you to tell me what you inserted into your friend’s ass.”

 

Will sighed. “Fine, a Japanese eggplant, about like so and so,” as he mimed the length and width of the object.

 

Hannibal watched and listened to all of this with a kind of dumbstruck shock. When he heard Will’s answer, he moaned, leaning his head back, shuddering he said “I’m shaving the lot of them, the lot of them, do you hear me?”

 

Kwasi looked confused but continued, Will attempted to ignore Hannibal’s rather obscure to anyone else threat.

 

“How long has it been inside him?” The nurse practitioner asked remaining as professional as one could given the circumstances.

 

Will looked at his watch, “about an hour.”

“What attempts have you made to remove it?”   

 

“My fingers and asking Mr.Lonescu to, umm,  push.”  

 

Kwasi turned to Hannibal who had closed his eyes. “Mr. Lonescu, do you have a fever, abdominal pain, any rectal bleeding?”  At the last question, his gaze flickered over to Will who looked horrified.

 

“At this you become a prude.”  Hannibal said to Will.

 

“This was your idea.”  Will mumbled and Hannibal shot him a look that made him definitely fear for the welfare of Winston’s coat.

 

Just at this moment, the attending physician strode into the room and observed the two men and the nurse practitioner.  “Dr. Lydegate will take over now,” as Kwasi left the room, handing off the clipboard and the written information to the physician.

 

“Mr Lonescu, don’t I know you from somewhere?.” Dr. Lydegate bared his teeth in what could charitably be described as a smile. “I recognize your face,” he said as Hannibal looked at his nemesis from his residency days who had most assuredly instantly recognised him.

 

“I can assure you, you do not.”  Hannibal responded attempting to be as intimidating as it was possible to be in his current condition.

 

“Oh, this is going to be fun. Not for you, _Mr Lonescu_ but definitely for me,” Dr. Lydegate muttered under his breath.

 

“What was that?”  Will asked sensing that this doctor and Hannibal had some kind of tension by the way Hannibal had become even more tense the moment the Doctor had walked in.

 

“Nothing, shall we start by taking a look?” Dr Lydgate smirked and lowered the examination table to its original horizontal position grinning evilly as Hannibal moaned.  “Please roll on your left side for me. I need to examine the anal region for evidence of tears, cuts, or bruising.”  Will noted that Dr. Lydegate did nothing to assist Hannibal in moving nor do anything to alleviate his discomfort while the repositioning took place. Hannibal was concentrating on containing any exhalations of pain as he moved. However, he could not completely mask his facial expressions, which both Will and Dr. Lydegate watched urgently for evidence of Hannibal’s pain for entirely different reasons.  

 

“I will conduct the anal exam now. Do you wish for your...friend...to leave now?”

 

Hannibal’s immediate “NO” brought a fresh new round of discomfort and Will walked to the head of the examining table and took Hannibal’s hands and cradled them carefully between his own as the examination began.

 

Dr. Lydegate had in the meantime put on gloves for the exam but only used a minimal amount of lubrication. He wanted it to _hurt. “_ As I indicated, I need to assess for cuts, bruising and bleeding.” Dr. Lydegate’s fingers poked and prodded as Hannibal did his best to silence his sounds of distress at this painful exam and loss of dignity. The only comfort was clutching Will’s hands during the humiliating ordeal. Will wished he could cradle Hannibal’s head but did not want to give Dr. Lydegate any additional evidence of Hannibal’s pain and emotional distress.

 

“I will need to insert a proctoscope in order to complete the exam.”

 

Hannibal blanched as he heard this.  “Is that really necessary in this case?” he said through gritted teeth, Will was thinking he did not like the sound of the word ‘proctoscope’ or Hannibal’s reaction to it.

  


Dr Lydegate sighed, “Do you, Mr Lonescu, have any medical training or background?   I can see from the personal history your friend gave that you do not. Therefore, you will not understand what is medically necessary and what is not.”

 

“Actually my partner does have medical experience -”  Will began but was cut off my Hannibal squeezing his hand too hard.

 

“He does?  What kind?  You have not mentioned it on the form, is there something you would like to tell me?” Dr Lydegate looked serenely up at Hannibal  who stared daggers back and Will sighed heavily.

 

Hannibal knowing exactly what murderous thoughts Will was thinking squeezed his hand again and spoke with a venomous tone that made the Doctor smile even more smugly.  “No, it’s fine please proceed, my partner here is mistaken.”  

 

“Well then I would advise to not argue with someone who knows better than you what is required in this case. I do not want to cause you unnecessary harm. _Trust_ your physician, Mr Lonescu.”  Will could taste the smugness in the air and it made his blood boil. “Right I will insert the tube and pump some air into you to see if I can visualize where the object is. It’s all very normal and straightforward.”  

 

“Yes I am sure.”  Hannibal said attempting to maintain control of his dignity, Will shuffled and started to think of all the things he would like to stick up Dr Lydegate’s ass in a far less pleasurable manner than he had been planning with Hannibal.

 

At the sight of the proctoscope Will blanched,  “are you sure this is necessary?”  Will asked once more and Hannibal squeezed his hand again.

 

“I am the Doctor here, please trust that I know exactly what I am doing.  If you would rather leave then please do so now.”  Dr Lydgate responded with false compassion dripping from every word.

Will was seething and Hannibal sensed it, “Will, please?!  Just let him get on with it.”  Hannibal said and looked pleadingly at his partner, knowing this humiliation would just have to be suffered if he was going to get through this without it being put on his medical history.

 

Once again, using minimal amounts of lubrication Dr Lydegate started by inserting the hollow tube into Hannibal’s anus as he conducted the unnecessary exam. When the offending object was visualized by Dr. Lydegate, he said in an aside to Hannibal, “Hasn't anyone told you, you shouldn't play with your food?”  Hannibal’s responding look could only be described as murderous.

 

Hannibal shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut during a particularly rough portion. Will bent down and whispered words of comfort to Hannibal especially during this sequence.  

 

“Now please roll on your back for me. I also need to check your abdomen for any discomfort, swelling or bruising,” as his fingers none too gently checked all nine quadrants of Hannibal’s abdomen.  Will’s sense of irritation increasing by the minute as each hiss, grunt and moan produced a wicked sense of satisfaction and a all-too-apparent sense of glee in Dr. Lydegate’s eyes. _Who would have thought I can humiliate my former colleague and in such a spectacular manner? I almost wish I could film this and post it online.,_ thought Dr. Lydegate. “We need to send you to Radiology to have x-rays done. I need to check for any perforations and internal bleeding.”

 

A nurse entered the room along with an orderly to transfer Hannibal onto a gurney to wheel him down the hall to the Radiology department. Dr. Lydegate stood by and simply observed as the two lifted Hannibal off of the examining table, listening in joy to the painful choked-off grunts of his patient as the transfer took place. Will’s gaze kept flickering between the attending doctor and Hannibal’s suffering during this proceeding, cataloging everything and storing it away for the future.

 

As the orderly wheeled Hannibal down the hall to the Radiology department, the nurse directed Will to the billing department.  Will spoke to the billing receptionist and indicated that Mr. Lonescu did not have health insurance and therefore would be paying in cash for tonight’s services. There was no way to expunge the reason for the visit or Mr Lonescu’s name from the electronic medical record.  But if anyone went researching Josif Lonescu, this emergency room visit would be all that someone would find with no way to link it to either of their true identities.

 

Paperwork completed, Will went back to the examining room where he waited for Hannibal. He hoped that surgery would not be necessary.  As he waited, a nurse steering a medical cart passed by. An overhead notice announced a code blue and the nurse left the medical cart by the side of the hallway and rushed to the patient’s room indicated on the announcement.  Will got up to give the cart a cursory examination and found a used medical scalpel by the side of the tray along with a pair of medical scissors and some thread. _Looks like someone’s been having some sutures done. This will come in handy_ as Will picked up and pocketed the scalpel and a clean pair of examination gloves.

 

Will wandered over to the nursing station to ask about how long it was going to take Hannibal to finish getting x-rayed. The station nurse said there was a slight delay because someone had a gunshot wound which took priority over Hannibal’s x-ray but that Kwasi had given Hannibal some pain medication while he was waiting and made sure he was warm with an extra blanket. Will thanked her and started walking throughout the ER looking for Dr. Lydegate.  He noticed that the ER was rapidly filling up with trauma victims which was not unusual on a Saturday night. _Good. More cover for me._

 

Will found Dr. Lydegate coming out of a trauma unit, his scrubs covered with blood and other bodily fluids. “Make sure you restrain him. He’s coming down off the PCP. I’m going to go change,” he said to the ER nurse inside the trauma room. “Oh, it’s you.” disdain evident in his voice and manner as he spied Will moving toward him.

 

“Dr. Lydegate, I need to discuss something with you concerning Mr. Lonescu’s care. Would you please come with me? It’s rather a delicate question and I would like some privacy.”

 

The shark grin appeared on Dr. Lydegate’s face and he followed Will with a rapacious hunger, eager to exploit this further development. Too engrossed in his thoughts, Dr. Lydegate did not notice Will making a furtive movement as the two of them entered an empty trauma room. Will spun around Dr. Lydegate to close the door to the trauma room, while quickly checking that the stolen gloves were in place. “So, what new thing do you have to tell me about Hannibal?” questioned Dr. Lydegate, expecting Will to react to the use of Hannibal’s real name. “I really need to get changed.”

 

Now it was Will’s turn to grin “he sends his regards and wishes you to have this,” Will slid the scalpel in between Dr. Lydegate’s ribs and puncturing his chest wall in one fluid, brutal motion. Lydegate slid bonelessly to the floor, trying to hold his hand over the hole in his chest and struggling to breathe as the life slipped away from him, his eyes wide with horror the last thing he saw was Will’s smugly satisfied smile.

 

Will slipped out of the room making his way back to the nurse’s station.  On the way there, he had to pass by the examination room where the restrained PCP patient was located. Thanking his good fortune, he ducked inside noticing that the patient was comatose. He left the used scalpel on the gurney close by the patient’s restrained hand. On the way out of the room, Will stripped off the exam gloves and dropped them in the trash.  He continued to walk up to the nurse’s station inquiring after Mr Lonescu’s status. He was told that they were just finishing up and would be bringing him back to the exam room. Will thanked her and returned to Hannibal’s room.

 

Moments after he arrived, so did the gurney with Hannibal on it. Will thanked the attendants and moved toward the head of the bed and stroked Hannibal’s hair gently after they had left. Another announcement came over the loudspeaker indicating a code blue in one of the exam rooms and asking that all senior medical staff please respond.  Will smiled and kissed Hannibal’s head. Kwasi stepped into the room and told Will and Mr. Lonescu that Dr. Lydegate had been called away but that he would be happy to take over Mr. Lonescu’s care for the rest of the evening.

 

He explained that the x-ray indicated that the offending vegetable could probably be retrieved in the ER. Kwasi explained that he would have to pass a tube in between the vegetable and the wall of the rectum to equalize the pressure as the object was removed. But one of the big problems with trying to remove an object from the rectum, is that there is a strong suction between the object and the rectum walls. Of course, this was an uncomfortable procedure but not to worry, Mr. Lonescu would be sedated during the procedure.

 

Several nurses stepped into the room, one to administer the pain medication and the other remaining to assist Kwasi. As the nurse gave Hannibal an injection for the pain, Will plainly heard Hannibal whisper that he was sure all of the dogs were going to come down with a temporary case of alopecia..     


**Author's Note:**

> Dievas, tai kankinimas = God, this is torture.
> 
> Other characters mentioned in the story are fictional.


End file.
